Beyond The Veil
by Trella
Summary: Through the arch...Sirius POV. SPOILERS for OotP (UPDATED :: Vicissitudo.)
1. Beyond the Veil

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  **Do not read this unless you have read all of the previous books, especially the latest one.**

**Feedback:** FEED ME

**Distribution:** Anywhere – I'll say yes, just ask first.

**Disclaimer:** Surprise – Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!  **Or else Sirius would not have been killed by Bellabitch Lestrange!**  Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her unbelievable creativity and writing ability, which I worship...although I'm still upset about Sirius...how _could_ she...

**Summary:**  Beyond the veil

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** Angst

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Come on, you can do better than that!"

_Than that…than that…than that…than that…_

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  He began to fall...

It seemed to take ages.  His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch, which fluttered for a moment as through in a high wind and then fell back into place.

_Than that…than that…than that…than that…_

It seemed as if his body was dissolving and solidifying at the same time.  In and out, in and out, like the feeble flickering of a candle in the wind.  Perhaps it was a bit of a cliché, but it was quite difficult to think of something appropriately poetic or witty when he was rather occupied in trying to figure out exactly what the hell was happening to him.

Darkness shrouded him, blotting out any possible prick of light.  He shook his head to try and clear the dizziness, but everything around him seemed to spin.  Although he couldn't really be sure as everything surrounding him was blacker than his mother's heart (or lack thereof).

"_Lumos_."  The light was so bright it almost dazzled him senseless...but then it fell to the darkness as well.  It was as if whatever was surrounding him was almost tangible.

"_Lumos_."  Nothing happened.  Sirius let out a string of words that would have been frighteningly offensive had he been with other humans, wizard or Muggle.

As suddenly as the darkness had fallen, it was lifted.  He was now inexplicably in the tunnel to Hogsmeade that he knew so well...but that couldn't be, he had just been in the Department of Mysteries...After a moment's confusion, he was no longer in the tunnel but in the shrieking shack...then a green pasture that seemed vaguely familiar and comfortable, yet foreboding at the same time...then he was at home.  Home being James' house.  He braced himself for yet another scene change, but none came.  Now thoroughly confused, he hesitantly took a step forward.  Solid wooden floor.

"_Lumos_."  Finally, his wand lit and stayed lit.  Looking around him, he saw that he was in the attic.  The memories...He cautiously walked to the trapdoor that led into the second floor hallway.  The door opened and he walked down the stairs into the dark, musty hallway.  It felt like one of those dusky evenings just after sunset where everything felt dark and the only light was that of the rising moon, and everyone was sleeping and you were at a loss as to what to do next because you were bored, but in a relaxed and languid sort of way.  But upon meeting James, any sort of boredom had been Banished to the ends of the earth...Sirius shook his head as if trying to Banish his memories, too.  

He looked around the dark hallway, at the white walls and the musty wooden floor he knew so well.  The white door on his right was James' room.  Sirius turned the doorknob but found it locked, which was unusual...that door was never locked unless the two of them were secretly working on some practical joke or trying to find a way to break the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery without getting expelled.

"_Alohomora_."  The door creaked softly as he slowly walked into the room.  All of James' stuff was still there, as if he was just out for ice cream with Lily or playing Quidditch in the backyard.  _Except I would be with him, laughing and trying to hit a Bludger at him_.  Walking in further, he saw the grey bookshelves had no trace of dust.  Shiny paperbacks such as _Expelliarmus! 12 Steps to a Faster, Stronger You_ and _Finding Your Inner Manticore_ lined the top shelf.  Other, darker tomes with ancient runes and foreign languages filled the bottom one.

But wait...Sirius was struck with a sudden memory.  James had never liked self-help books...he scoffed whenever he found Peter reading one.  Peter...that sniveling, wretched, slimy bucket of filth...

"I don't think you're in the position of destroying the belongings of other people."  At this sudden intrusion of his thoughts, Sirius glanced up.  He didn't know if he was more shocked at another person's house or to discover that he had been calmly shredding _Expelliarmus!_ as if possessed.

Looking up again, he immediately dropped any scraps of paper in his hand out of sheer shock.

"Phineas?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  Flames?  Devil's Snare?  Butterbeer?  Leave pretty comments by clicking the purple button and you will be rewarded with an Order of Merlin, Economy Class.  Hee hee.  Anyway, this is the first chapter of my cruise down the beautiful river in Egypt.  Visit for anyone else who agrees that Sirius is **not dead**.  Not completely, anyway.  Oh, and the first couple lines of this fic were taken almost straight from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, just modified a little bit to suit my purposes.  So don't sue for that, either.   Ok, enough rambling...I'm still waiting for SugarQuill.net to open up again to see if my fic is good enough (which I highly doubt), but that probably won't be until the end of the summer for new people.  So I'm kind of testing this out here.  Please review!  Oh, by the way, is anyone else disappointed by the casting for Prisoner of Azkaban?  I thought Lupin and Sirius were both supposed to be hot...oh well, I'll just ignore the visuals whenever they come on screen.


	2. The Vault

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  **Do not read this unless you have read all of the previous books, especially the latest one.**

**Feedback:** FEED ME

**Distribution:** Anywhere – I'll say yes, just ask first.

**Disclaimer:** Surprise – Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!  **Or else Sirius would not have been killed by Bellabitch Lestrange!**  Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her unbelievable creativity and writing ability, which I worship...although I'm still upset about Sirius...how _could_ she...

**Summary:**  Beyond the veil

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** Angst

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I'd prefer you call me Headmaster Phineas or Grandfather or something of the sort, but I supposed just Phineas will do.  I'm not much more than a portrait brought to life, anyway."

Sirius just stared in astonishment.  He tried to speak, to ask the questions that were barraging his head, but his mouth felt as if it'd been shut by a Permanent Sticking Charm.

"Well, don't look so excited now, you might form a facial expression," said the sarcastic former headmaster.

"Phineas - I mean, headma- grandfathe- erm, sir, what exactly is going on here?"  For the first time in his life, Sirius found himself at a loss for words.

"I'm glad Hogwarts has taught you in the art of speaking coherently," Phineas remarked dryly.  "But to answer your half-formed question, you are in the Vault of the Veil."

The former convict looked even more bewildered, if that was at all possible.  "The Vault of the Veil?"

For once, Phineas gave a direct answer.  "Yes.  It's where the cats end up."

"Cat?  I'm not a cat!" Quite the contrary, he was a dog and damn proud of it.

Phineas sighed.  "Not a literal cat.  It means you've straddled the fence and it isn't clear where you're supposed to go.  You see, the arch is the gateway to death.  Well, _obviously_.  Anyway, the PTB have yet to figure out what to do with you."

"PTB?  Is that some sort of Muggle food?"

The old man rolled his eyes.  "_PTB_, the Powers That Be.  Honestly, who would've guess I'd have such a poof of great-great-grandson?  Moving along...the Vault of the Veil is unique to every individual.  You see, not many people end up here.  Most pass through the arch dead, although the arch is really metaphorical in normal cases.  However, since that blasted cousin of yours pushed you through the gateway without bothering to kill you properly first, you ended up here."

Sirius looked around and noticed the swirling ceiling for the first time.  It was a bit of a jolt to his eyes, actually, as everything else had a sort of dusk settled on it.  The ceiling, however, was like a rainbow vortex, swirling and shimmering with all different spirals of colors.  "What is-"

Phineas cut him off.  "_Why_ is a better place to start."

"Alright then, why am I in James' room?"

"You're not.  It only seems like James' room."

It was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes.  "Well I know _that_, but-"

"_Silencio_."  
  


His lips kept moving, but no sound came out.  He began to move his arms indignantly, but Phineas, paying no attention, merely looked up at the churning ceiling and put his hands behind his back, as if waiting for something.

A high-pitched voice began to scream.  Soon, it was joined by thousands, no millions, of other voices wailing, filled with anguish.  Sirius tried to silence them using his wand, but then he remembered he couldn't speak.  Phineas did not so much as blink.  Suddenly, arms began to emerge from the vortex, flailing wildly and trying to grab hold of anything.  They were black, almost as if they were shadows, but they felt remarkably real, especially as one grabbed hold of Sirius' long hair.  The moment it touched his head, it felt as if his skull was on fire.  For the first time, Sirius could appreciate what Harry's scar must feel like.  Struggling, he tried to grab the arm, but his hand fell _through_ it, as it would a shadow.

"_Finite Incantatem_!"  Phineas finally broke the spell, allowing Sirius to use his wand.  The arm that had been groping his head recoiled, bringing the rest with him.  The din subsided.

"What" – Sirius gasped out – "the _Azkaban_" – he sprawled onto the floor – "was that?"

"Lost souls," Phineas answered, seemingly unperturbed.  "Looking for a way to escape what Muggles call Limbo."  
  


"Wait, this isn't Limbo?  And why are they screaming like that if they're only in Limbo, not hell or whatever it is?"

"The Vault of the Veil is merely metaphysical, almost a figment of your imagination; yet, it is tangible.  About as easy to grasp as a greased Snitch, I know.  The Limbo, however, is the place before the Place."

"What place?"

"_The_ Place.  Where you go after death.  Those in the Limbo are not just stuck, they're being torn apart.  Literally.  Almost like having your hand wedged in a door, except it's your whole body and flames are in the mix.  It's a physical place, as real as any earthly location such as Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place.  It is the same for everyone.  The Limbo is a place for those who were either "in between" people in life or those who are still in denial.  I guess you could say it's much like the idea of Purgatory in Muggle religions; however, unlike Catholicism, you can't pay or repent your way out."

"How do you escape?"

"You have to pull yourself out, either by fully accepting the fact that you're dead, finally making a right decision – in which in both cases you would move on to the Place – or what almost happened to you a minute ago."

"Which is?"

"If you're in Limbo and you manage to grab hold of something either in someone's Vault or the other side of the Arch, you have another shot at earth."  
  


"But there is no way to reawaken the dea-"

There was a grim smile on the older man's face.  "I didn't say they'd be alive."

"You just said-"

"I know what I said, thank you.  What I meant was that they could walk the earth, but they won't have a normal life.  Ghosts, for example, inhabit the earth but are not alive.  They are not pulled from the Limbo, however; they are those who are deathly – if you will pardon the pun – afraid to die and therefore hang onto the earthly plane with all they have.  They leave impressions.  Those leaving the Limbo, however, are worse than dead; they are but shadows or animations of their former selves.  It is how vampires and zombies first came to walk the earth."

"Why would they do that?  Why not just will themselves to move on?"

"Well, the ones in denial simply will not accept death.  It's not so much being _afraid_, in which case they would become ghosts, but full, no doubt, no holds barred _denial_.  They refuse to move on.  And as for those "in between", the Limbo is a bit like what you would call hell.  It's where filthy traitors like Pettigrew will inevitably end up.  Those who do manage to move on to the Place most likely won't fare much better."

Sirius scowled at the mere mention of Pettigrew.  _Not now,_ he thought firmly.  _Plenty of room for venting later_.  "And this "Place"...what is it?"

Phineas rolled his eyes again.  "Do you ever listen properly?  I told you.  It's where you go after you die."

"Yes, I heard that part," Sirius said impatiently. "But what _is_ it?"

"I can't tell you that."

There was a beat.  "Well...why not?  You're dead, aren't you?"

"Technically, yes.  But my place is on earth, as a portrait.  If your soul is bound to duty or is simply preserved, your essence remains on earth to either serve or just simply be.  I cannot tell you exactly what the Place is, because it, like the Vault, is unique to every individual, and also because it's a bit of a mystery."

"Even after death?"

Phineas nodded.  "It's always been unknown and will always remain that way, even to those who have moved on.  Which is why the Ministry is so keen to study it."

Sirius said nothing for a moment, trying to absorb everything he had just learned.  He vaguely wondered if this was what those I-died-and-gained-enlightenment-but-came-back-and-here's-my-story-neatly-bound-in-a-very-high-priced-book experiences were.

"So this Vault..."

"Ah, yes.  The Vault of the Veil.  You see, Sirius, you passed the gate of death.  Now, normally, you would be dead and either stuck in Limbo or having moved on, been in your Place.  However" – and now there was a subtle hint of smugness in his voice – "money talks, even after death."

Sirius was now bewildered beyond all confusion.  "_What_?  Wait, I thought you couldn't pay your way out of Limbo.  And the PLB or PTB, whatever, the Powers...aren't they supposed to be above corruption?  It's death, for Merlin's sake!"  Having said that in one long breath, he relaxed, slightly panting.

Phineas smirked.  "Well yes, it would seem so, theoretically of course.  Death, the Powers, absolute, right?  Wrong.  You see, you shouldn't have passed through the veil in the first place.  The arch generally swallows those of the living, obliterating them.  If you are alive and you pass through the arch of death, _you no longer exist_.  For even those who are dead exist.  But in your case, you should have been swallowed up, in which case your soul would just vanish.  It is the only case in any world or plane of existence that things just vanish without trace or reason.  However, I simply could not allow that.  And I supposed your stubbornness had something to do with it as well.  You see, most who are dying or falling through are too lost in confusion or despair to try to fight.  However, you attempted to stop yourself, actually succeeding in using your wand, although you were seemingly unsuccessful a second later.  But you fought, and that's what counts"

"And I paid quickly," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Paid?  Paid whom?  And how?"

He laughed, sounding a bit like a gurgling baby.  "Not in galleons, that's for sure.  No, I promised them a soul in exchange for yours."

"Whose?"

For the first time since his appearance, Phineas looked surprised, as if he was puzzled at this simple question.

"Well, mine of course."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** For everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much!  The response to this fic has been overwhelming, as I didn't think anyone would actually read it.  Again, thank you for all of your wonderful comments.  Oh, and if anyone is confused about Phineas, he was a small character in OotP as a portrait.  He is Sirius' great-great-grandfather and the "least popular headmaster Hogwarts ever had".  In Dumbledore's office, he makes all these cynical comments that are absolutely hilarious.  Remember now?  Anyway, I apologize if this chapter is a bit confusing.  Everything will be explained eventually.  Please review!  C'mon, you know you want to...that purple button is just _irresistible_, and you know it.  Please?  I'll give you a Skiving Snackbox!  No?  Ok, then, cockroach cluster?  Alright, alright, you can have my sugar quill if you _really_ want it...ok, I'm sane, I swear, seriously.  _Seriously_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Human Nature

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  **Do not read this unless you have read all of the previous books, especially the latest one.  I will not take responsibility for a damaged computer screen after you've read something you didn't want to know and end up smashing your poor, defenseless monitor.**

**Feedback:** FEED ME

**Distribution:** Anywhere – I'll say yes, just ask first.

**Disclaimer:** Surprise – Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!  **Or else Sirius would not have been killed by Bellabitch Lestrange!**  Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her unbelievable creativity and writing ability, which I worship...although I'm still upset about Sirius...how _could_ she...

**Summary:**  Beyond the veil

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** Angst

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_What?!_" Sirius sputtered.  "You can't do that!"

Phineas laughed again.  "And I suppose it's your choice whether or not my soul gets exchanged, hmm?"

"I thought you were preserved in a portrait."

"I am.  Several, for that matter.  However, the Powers That Be don't really care _whose_ soul they get, they just need to balance out lives.  Once you pass through the arch, there's no coming back unless you can replace your soul.  That might be why the Catholics think they can pay their way out of Purgatory.  It's a bit more complicated than that, though."

Sirius thought for a moment.  "So as long as they maintain the numbers, they don't give a snitch about whose souls they have?"

"It's not really that simple.  You see, every individual has a path that they follow throughout their lives.  It's a fluid path, of course, and changes from moment to moment.  Everyone has a destiny, of course, but you choose how to get there.  Most fulfill their lot, but many times in ways that are severely unexpected.  There are, however, very rare occasions in which one's destiny is not fulfilled, whether it be because your life was cut short in a way that even the PTB could not oversee, or if you somehow predicted or were told your purpose and strayed away from your chosen path.  Harry, for instance" – Phineas looked, for once, solemnly serious – "has a very important destiny to fulfill.  Not to say, of course, that anyone else's is any less important."

"So this Vault...those who are being held ransom or are simply undecided end up here?"

"Yes."

"But if I'm a cat, meaning I'm in between, shouldn't I be in Limbo?"

Phineas smiled crookedly.  "Not everyone in between goes to the Limbo.  There are numerous ways you can escape it, first and foremost being bribery or exchange, but also if the PTB feels that you are absolutely essential to the balance of the world and decide to keep you in the Vault until they've decided what the best plan is.  Once they decide, they leave you to figure it out, of course."  Phineas shook his head.  "Tricky little things they are, those Powers."

"What if you never make it out?"

"There's a time limit, of course.  Most eventually do figure it out, led by tiny clues they can found in their own Vaults, but those who don't are obliterated.  Basically, the Powers think that if you can't figure it out with the miniscule hints they leave behind, then you're too thick to exist even if you're absolutely crucial to the balance of the universe."

"What abou-" Sirius stopped abruptly, remembering a question that had been unanswered.  "Why is my Vault James' room?"

"Ah.  The Vault of the Veil assumes the place you were when you were most innocent.  Not innocent as in newborn babies or that Hermione Granger," he said off of Sirius' look.  "But as in the place in which you were your best, spiritually if that's what you want to call it.  When you moved out of the house (and off of that blasted Black ancestry tapestry), you did so out of the goodness and purity of your heart, no matter how much you think otherwise.  When you were with James and the other Marauders, you were at peace.  They brought out the best in you and so you find yourself here, the place you were happiest decades ago."

Sirius pushed away the memories that had flared the deep sadness within him.  "Why are the rat's books on the shelf?"

"Because Peter was also a part of your innocence, whether you would like to believe it or not.  If you look around you, you will find that there are objects representing those who were closest to you at the time of purity.  It is James' room, however, because that is what resides strongest in your soul."

Sirius said nothing, choosing to examine the room instead.  The bunk bed was exactly as it had been twenty years ago, the blankets disheveled no matter how many times James was told to clean his room and make his bed.  The walls were the white they had been, except for the place that had been burned black and could not be repaired due to an impulsive experiment involving Polyjuice Potion and Exploding Snap cards.  The mahogany desk still had papers strewn all over them, but all of the papers and notebooks seemed to contain sketches of animals, the most prominent ones being of a wolf, stag, massive dog, or a chubby rat.  There was also an old _Daily Prophet_, with the crossword puzzle cut out and filled in.  Looking at the wall, however, he saw something new; there were carvings of creatures like hinkypunks and grindylows, along with what looked like branches of wolfsbane and a large, impressive willow tree.  Several chocolate wrappers littered the space on the desk beneath the carvings.  _Moony_, Sirius thought with a smile.

The memories again swelled inside of him, but he shut them down for what seemed like the thousandth time.  "What happens now?"

Phineas smiled again, but this time his face was tinged with sorrow and anxiety.  "We switch."

"You're really going to do this?  Exchange your soul for mine?  Have yours be obliterated?  Because," Sirius paused for a moment and then went resolutely on.  "You said that...that I would have been obliterated if you didn't have me chucked in here.  If you switch with me, that means you'll be destroyed, doesn't it?"

Phineas remained silent for several minutes.  Then, he spoke as if every word weighed heavily on his soul.  "That is correct."

Sirius stared in astonishment.  Here was is great-great-grandfather, known for his sharp tongue and obsequious ways, a part of the ancestry of the most noble and filthy line of Black; yet, he was perfectly willing to sacrifice his own existence for that of an escaped convict.  The convict in question thought for a moment and then resolutely replied, "No."

The sound of gurgling babies filled the room again.  "Going to play hero, Mr. Black?  Think you're going to be a hero and fight your way out of this one and everything will end happily ever after like in those Muggle stories?"

Sirius looked down at the floor, which had marks that looked suspiciously like hooves.  He remembered vividly the one time James tried to transform in his house, almost smashing through the floor.  The memory of James stirred another one, much more recent, of another wizard with glasses and perpetually untidy, black hair, causing Sirius to change the subject momentarily.  "Harry.  What's happened to him?"

Phineas waved his hand carelessly.  "He's fine.  Came into Dumbledore's office after you fell through and absolutely went nuts.  He was devastated," he said, though not unkindly.

Sirius looked up.  "He's okay, though?  His friends?  Tonks, Mad-Eye, Moo-"

"Yes, yes, all fine.  Well, I assume so as Harry wasn't screaming about anyone else." Phineas shook his head.  "Quite a racket he made, destroying Dumbledore's table, almost attacking Dumbledore himself.  But enough about Harry, you can hear all about it after you've gone back."

Sirius met Phineas' eyes squarely and drew himself up rigidly.  "I'm not going.  I can't let you sacrifice your soul for an escaped convict.  It was my own doing and who's to say I won't do it again?"

For the first time, Phineas looked slightly angry.  "Don't you get it, boy?  This isn't about you," he shot back, stressing the about.  "It's about Harry Potter, his destiny, and that he needs you to succeed.  Maybe losing you would make him tough, understand things better through his anger and sorrow, but you're far more important than some derisory character development.  Potter's got enough character; what he needs is _you_.  The guilt of losing you will haunt him forever, maybe costing him an important moment in battle.  Go back."

"And while your at it, produce an heir, will you?  I simply cannot allow the line of Black to die out," he added as an afterthought.

Sirius smiled, although his eyes were still a bit incredulous.  "So – so you don't mind that you're just going to _disappear_?  I mean, how can you just accept that?"

The great-great-grandfather suddenly looked older than seemed possible.  "Maybe it sounds like a load of dung to you, but it's my time.  I'm ready.  Call it cowardice, call it foolishness, call it whatever you like, but slipping into oblivion is easier than dealing with the real world.  At least I won't have to wince at the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ every day, reading about some new darkness that's rising or about the sheer terror of human behavior.  No," he said decidedly.  "I'm ready to leave the world.  Human nature will never change, and I'll be quite content not having to deal with it anymore.  I've seen too much and I don't think I can pretend to understand it anymore.  It's too exhausting.  No, I'll leave if that's all right with you.  Besides, I died decades ago.  This will just be a long overdue vacation, however permanent it is."

Sirius said nothing, but it seemed as though however much this might be true, Phineas was trying to convince himself with these words as well.  But Harry needed him, and that was the most important thing.  Everything else was trivial compared to that.  He'd hug Kreacher before giving up fighting for Harry.  He hurriedly pushed that thought out of his mind, however, before he could get frighteningly angry at the traitorous house-elf.

"Thank you," he said simply.  At these words, Phineas looked quite taken aback, as if he hadn't expected such gratitude nor such submission from his great-great-grandson.  He quickly got over his own astonishment, however, and began to speak.

"Alright then, this is what happens now..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How is it so far?  Stinksap, sugar quills, and Filibuster's Fireworks are all welcome!  Constructive criticism is rewarded with gallons of butterbeer and sacks of chocolate éclairs.  I just reread Order of the Phoenix...and the part where Sirius dies...whimper  He.  Better.  Not.  Be.  Dead.  Or.  I.  Will.  Set.  Loose.  A.  Very.  Angry.  Buckbeak.  At.  Ms.  Rowling.  Ok, now that's been said...please review!  Pretty purple buttons...you know the one I'm talking about...


	4. Early Morning Post

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  **Do not read this unless you have read all of the previous books, especially the latest one.  I will not take responsibility for a damaged computer screen after you've read something you didn't want to know and end up smashing your poor, defenseless monitor.**

**Feedback:** PRETTY!

**Distribution:** Anywhere – I'll say yes, just ask first.

**Disclaimer:** Surprise – Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!  **Or else Sirius would not have been killed by Bellabitch Lestrange!**  Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her unbelievable creativity and writing ability, which I worship...although I'm still upset about Sirius...how _could_ she...

**Summary:**  Beyond the veil

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** Angst

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The hatred was rising inside of him, more strongly than before.  It would surely consume him from the inside out if he didn't do something.  He wanted to kill her, make her feel the pain, see how it felt… "_Crucio!_"  The curse echoed in his head, causing more pain even than when Voldemort touched him._

_Crucio…crucio…crucio…Someone was screaming and he wished whoever it was would just shut up_.

Harry woke up with a gasp.  It was not the first time he had woken up from that nightmare; quite on the contrary, it had happened almost every night since...since the incident.  But he was no longer in the Department of Mysteries, he wasn't cursing anyone, he was back in Little Whinging, Surrey, and he was fine.  Just fine...

Living at number four, Privet Drive, had never felt stranger to Harry.  Every year before this for the past fourteen years or so, he had been forced to keep out of their way and given Dudley's old clothes.  Harry had not forgotten the memorable chunk of his life spent in the cupboard under the stairs, nor the time his windows had been barred in Uncle Vernon's attempt to keep Harry from going back to Hogwarts.  

But now...now, Harry, although still living in the second bedroom, had a television, an old computer, and even a Nintendo at his dispense.  Aunt Petunia was up ever half-hour checking up on him, offering tons of treats such as ice cream and hamburgers, things Dudley wasn't even allowed to have due to his rigorous dieting.  She didn't even wear a scowl when she came near Harry, but instead had a very apprehensive look about her.  

Harry laughed silently whenever she left the room, knowing fully well that the only reason his aunt and uncle were being civil to him was because they were afraid they would be turned into zebras and forced to join the circus or some other such foolishness.  

The Order, a group of witches and wizards fighting against the evil wizard Lord Voldemort, had threatened Harry's relatives with curses if they did not treat him properly.  Harry wrote to them frequently to let them know he was okay and that Dudley hadn't tried to eat him alive yet.  

Harry sobered up immediately upon thinking about the Order of the Phoenix, however.  Although it had been nearly two months since summer vacation had started, he thought about the events of the school year nearly every other moment.  The only times he was able to forget was, ironically, when he was looking at pictures of his parents and his godfather, Sirius Black.  When Harry was looking at those pictures, he could allow himself to remember the times he had spent with Sirius, and how much advice and strength the escaped convict had given him.  Just before school had ended, Sirius had died trying to protect Harry.  _No, not died_, Harry silently corrected himself.  _Disappeared_.  Everyday since the incident, Harry told himself that his godfather was _not_ dead, but alive somewhere, maybe hurt, but alive.  He would be back soon, sorry for making Harry wait so long.  

But deep in his heart, he knew that Sirius would not be back.  He knew that once you passed through that terrible, black veil, you didn't come back.  Sirius had been pushed through the arch.  _By his own cousin_, Harry thought angrily.  He thought about Bellatrix Lestrange almost everyday.  And everyday, he felt that horrible anger rising within him, just waiting to lash out.  But the anger was immediately overshadowed by the shame he felt.  For after Sirius had been killed, Harry had gone after Bellatrix, and tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on her.  _I'm just as terrible as she is_, he thought miserably.  _I tried to use an Unforgivable_.  The Cruciatus Curse was one of the Unforgivable curses, causing the most searing, painful – there weren't even words for it – torture to whoever received it.  Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband had tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity with it.  Neville's parents.  And Harry had tried to use it.  He had more nightmares about this than anything else, even Cedric's death and Lord Voldemort's return.  Even more than his parents' death.  Even more than...even more than Sirius' de-disappearance.  He would not use the word death.  If Neville found out what he had done...Harry wondered if he already knew.  But he was snapped out of his painful reverie by a sudden tapping on the window.

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed softly.  He jumped out of the bed, cursing softly as he tripped over some books and stubbed his toe against the wall.  Nonetheless, he quickly opened the window to let the snowy white owl in and hurriedly filled her bowl with water from the sink.  She gave a feeble hoot of thanks and drank thirstily after dropping several letters on his bed.  Harry looked at them trying to figure out who they were from.  There was one from Hermione and Ron, who were at the headquarters of the Order, which had branched out from Grimmauld Place (a sudden pang pained him here, thinking of Sirius' house) and whose meetings were now held in rotation between several mansions of prominent wizarding families working against Voldemort.  Another official-looking one bore the Hogwarts seal (book list, no doubt), there was one from Professor Lupin (probably checking up on him), and the next one was from...Harry's heart literally stopped.  He tried to take deep, calming breaths, succeeding only in letting out peculiar noises that vaguely reminded him of the sound Dobby the house-elf made when he was particularly excited.  Harry's address had been scrawled hastily as if rushed, but he could have recognized that handwriting anywhere.  His fingers trembled as he broke the seal and began to read the letter, sitting on the bed in case he fell over from the shock.  It couldn't be...he wouldn't get his hopes up.  The letter started with:

_Dear Harry,_

_            I hope this letter finds you well and not too tortured by the Muggles, which is hopeful as Moony tells me Mad-Eye and the rest of the guard threatened your uncle..._

Harry read through the letter once, trying not to die from the sheer astonishment that was coursing through him, along with a spark of hope tinged with incredulity.  _It couldn't be…no, it can't_, Harry repeated to himself over and over again.  And yet...and yet, the letter was signed 

                                                                                                                                               _Sirius___

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  Oh dear.  I'm exhausted.  I don't think I've ever updated daily, or nearly daily, before.  Anyway, reviews please!  We like reviews, I and me.  No, I'm not schizo, I swear...By the way, the font I tried to use in the letter is called Andy, but then I forgot that I can't do fonts on ff.net, so I just put it in _italics_.  I couldn't find the font used for Sirius' handwriting and signature, so if anyone has either of those, please send to YanKeEsNYrOck33@hotmail.com!  I will be forever indebted to you.  Okay, enough about fonts, how is this going?  I'm not sure whether to continue this anymore, because my attempts to channel J.K. Rowling seem almost blasphemous, mostly because I, um, suck, to put it frankly.  But I try.  Well then...click on that absolutely _ravishing_ **periwinkle** button (I forgot who said that, but that's a shout to whoever it was.  Heh.) and you will be duly rewarded with...um...OH!  A Malfoy!  No?  Too slimy?  Well, he could be halfway decent if he could just kindly remove his overly pompous, bleached head from his ass, but I digress...fine then, a _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ or a Firebolt.  Take your pick.  Gee, I wonder...and I'm not crazy.  Really.  Seriously...I have a feeling I've said this before.  Déjà vu all over again.


	5. Babbling Beverages and the Like

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  **Do not read this unless you have read all of the previous books, especially the latest one.  I will not take responsibility for a damaged computer screen after you've read something you didn't want to know and end up smashing your poor, defenseless monitor.**

**Feedback:** YAY!

**Distribution:** Anywhere – I'll say yes, just ask first.

**Disclaimer:** Surprise – Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!  **Or else Sirius would not have been killed by Bellabitch Lestrange!**  Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her unbelievable creativity and writing ability, which I worship...although I'm still upset about Sirius...how _could_ she...

**Summary:**  Beyond the veil

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** Angst

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sirius, do you really think that was w-"

"Say wise and I'll send a love letter to _Snivellus_ with your name signed on the bottom.  C'mon Moony, show the dead man some love!"

Lupin chuckled despite himself.  "It must have been a terrible shock, though."

The beloved bark-like laugh filled the room.  "Merlin, I would have loved to see his face when he opened that letter.  Yes, yes, cruel, I know, but it-"

Exactly what it was, the Animagus never got to say.  A shriek of what sounded suspiciously like "Wotcher!" and a blur of shiny, navy blue streaked into the room, and the next thing he knew, he had a dark figure looming over him.

"Diddling dingbats, give a guy some – Tonks!"  Sirius stopped mid-sentence, instead grinning up at the hyper Metamorphmagus.

"Wait, but you're-"

"Yeah, but it's only temporary.  At least I hope, I'm still waiting for McGonagall and Dumbledore to figure it out."

The Auror stared for a moment, and then resumed bouncing up and down in glee, looking very much like a child who'd seen Honeydukes for the first time.  "Sorry mate, didn't mean to scare you or anything, but I tripped over that blasted stool _again_.  Between that and the umbrella stand..." Tonks shook her head.  "It's a bloody wonder _I'm_ alive."  Sirius and Lupin both laughed.

"Anyway, I just got in from a month-long mission in Belgium and I was supposed to come here and give a report, but the meeting got postponed until tomorrow, so I was about to go run some errands, and then-"

"Tonks-" Sirius tried to cut in.

"-Molly stops me and tells me to come in here and you're alive!  How, I mean didn't you die?  You went past the Veil or something,-"

"Tonks!"

"-right?  I dunno, I was knocked out cold by Bellabitch, well actually, not really but-"

"Nymphadora!"

"Hey!"  Tonks took a deep breath and realized she'd been babbling.  Lupin was regarding her with some amusement.  If it hadn't been for her ability to control her appearance, she might have blushed furiously.  "Sorry, it's just, I mean, I though after you went and they told me and I couldn't do anything from there, but...I'm doing it again, aren't I?"  Sirius nodded, trying very hard not to burst out in hysterical laughter.

"You drink a Babbling Beverage or something?"

Tonks took another deep breath and grinned.  "Nah, I don't need one.  Shacklebolt's always trying to get me to shut up, but it doesn't work.  But I can shut up during missions, thank heavens." She suddenly turned business-like.  "Okay, explain yourself."  Tonks hopped next to Lupin onto the bed facing Sirius, managing only to upset the broken stool and the pile of books on a chair.  "Oops.  _Reparo_."

"Well, it was like this," Sirius started.  "I was dueling with our dear cousin Bella_bitch_, as you so aptly put it, and somehow we ended up next to the Veil and I kind of started goading her on when she kept missing me...except as soon as I taunted her, she hit me in the chest with a Stunner.  Well, it was only a Stunning spell so I was just worried about fighting the effects, but then...Wait a minute."  He looked thoughtful.

"What?"

"You said you'd been gone for a month in Belgium?"

"Yeah, what does this have to do with-"

"Time does not exist past the Veil," Lupin said quietly.

Sirius looked startled for a moment, and then replied, "Actually, I think it does.  Maybe not anywhere else, but where I was, it does.  Or did, rather.  Well, to the Powers, at least I think it does..."

"Oy, finish your story, mate.  You're sounding like the load of nonsense I was before." The now violet-haired Auror threw a pillow at Sirius to stop his muttering.

"Alright, alright.  What day is it, anyway?"

"The seventeenth of July.  Please continue, I'd like to hear this before the next full moon, if you don't mind."  The werewolf merely laughed at Sirius' evil glare.

"Hold your Bludgers.  Anyway, where was I...oh yes, the Veil.  After I fell through, it was all dark and I was disoriented, to say the least.  My body kept-"

This time, he was interrupted by the worried-and-delighted-but-pretending-to-be-indignant exclamations of Molly Weasley coming from what seemed to be the entrance hall.  "HARRY JAMES POTTER!  WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LEAVING YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE LIKE THAT?!  DUMBLEDORE _SPECIFICALLY_ TOLD YOU TO-"

Harry's voice tried to politely interrupt.  "But Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore-"

"-_STAY PUT UNTIL SOMEONE CAME TO GET YOU!  DO YOU KNOW HOW INCREDIBLY _FOOLISH_, HOW __DANGEROUS-" She shouted her point even louder, completely ignoring the young wizard, but even she was no match for the portrait that began its customary shrieking._

"_Stupid, filthy, Muggle-loving traitors, scummy, repulsive, dirt-eating, pathetic excuses of human beings-"_

"JUST SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Sirius shouted, exasperated.  Lupin ran downstairs with a vial that seemed to appear from nowhere, loudly shutting the curtains around the portrait (which had yet to be taken down), giving the vial to Mrs. Weasley, and ushering Harry upstairs, leaving several members of the Order who had walked in after Harry to deal with the near-hysterical Mrs. Weasley.

Judging from the sudden silence, it seemed everyone had calmed down –  Mrs. Weasley having been given the Draught of Peace – and Lupin reentered the room with Harry in tow, who stood in the doorway of his old room, almost falling over from shock.

The escaped convict grinned.  "Mouth looks better closed, mate.  Have you said hello to Lupin and Tonks?"

After a moment of shocked silence, Harry began to stutter incoherently.  "Siriu-I mean Snuffles, no wait, Padfoot, I mean, you're ali-you _survived?  Except, what are you doing there, _you don't have a body_, but you, I mean she pushed but then he wouldn't le-"_

"Harry-_Harry."  Sirius said loudly, when the wizard in question began to babble again.  "Geez, a lot of that going on...you should've heard Tonks before."_

"Hey!  I wasn't the only one prattling on."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...anyway, everyone sit down and I'll finally finish my story that I tried starting several screams ago."

Harry relaxed visibly after getting over the initial shock of seeing his seemingly dead godfather.

"But...you're a _portrait!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Terrible, I know.  I'm just not happy with this chapter, I dunno why.  I didn't mean to do it like this, but my muse attacked me while I wasn't looking, so it's not really my fault.  Feedback is greatly appreciated.  No, wait, strike that.  Feedback is necessary to life, second only to the hopeful thinking that Sirius will be back.  Pretty, periwinkle buttons are the reason for my existence.  Pretty please?


	6. Evanesco

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  **Do not read this unless you have read all of the previous books, especially the latest one.  I will not take responsibility for a damaged computer screen after you've read something you didn't want to know and end up smashing your poor, defenseless monitor.**

**Feedback:** PLEASE!

**Distribution:** Anywhere – I'll say yes, just ask first.

**Disclaimer:** Surprise – Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!  **Or else Sirius would not have been killed by Bellabitch Lestrange!**  Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her unbelievable creativity and writing ability, which I worship...although I'm still upset about Sirius...how _could_ she...

**Summary:**  Beyond the veil

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** Angst

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"An astounding observation, Harry.  Really, you're something, you know that?" Sirius said, the sarcasm dripping off of the frame.

Harry smiled good-naturedly.  "Sorry, but I'm kind of shocked to say the least...Wait a minute, if you're a portrait, how did you write that letter?"

Sirius' laughter filled the room once more.  "Moony here has a handy skill.  He's quite an artist, not to mention forger.  He can copy anything he sees.  He wanted to just write to you and tell you that I was back, but I persuaded him that writing it my way would be so much more fun."

Harry was starting to become indignant.  How dare he try to rile Harry up like that after a summer of mourning?  Sirius may have found it amusing, but Harry had been through _hell_ all summer.  Getting excited and rushing off to Grimmauld Place – risking his life – only to find that his godfather didn't have a body?  Was it _supposed_ to be funny?  But just as he was about to lash out, he was interrupted by Sirius, who seemed to have read Harry's thoughts.

"I'm sorry if I upset you by it or anything.  It was just a joke, after all," he said quickly.

A joke?  Of all the things he could...but then, it was _Sirius_.  And he was...he was back.  He wasn't really dead, it wasn't Harry's fault he'd died anymore, because he was _alive_...

Without him knowing it, a huge grin had appeared on Harry's face.  "You're _back!_"

Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin all laughed.  "Wotcher, Harry.  Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"  The Auror's hair was now back to its familiar, bubble-gum pink spikiness.

Harry smiled apologetically.  "I know, I know...but how?  I mean-"

"Start babbling and I'll have to take shelter in Dumbledore's office.  I don't think I can take much more gibberish."  Sirius grinned at him.

"Okay, well when I fell through the Veil, it was really weird, to say the least.  My body kept flickering, as if one moment I was there and the next I wasn't.  It was like dissolving – not pleasant, I assure you.  Except..."

Except something very strange was happening to Sirius.  His figure kept flickering in and out of the portrait...just like he had been describing just a second ago.

"Sirius?  Sirius, what's happening?"  The almost-16-year-old wizard was trying very hard not to sound panicked, but was failing miserably.

Lupin looked almost as alarmed as Harry felt.  "Sirius?"

The Animagus looked almost calm, although slightly pale.  "Wait here, let me go find Dumbledore.  Maybe it has something to do with..."  He looked for a moment as if he had forgotten something very important, but then marched out of the portrait.

Lupin, Tonks, and Harry all sat in petrified silence, as if any sound or movement would make Sirius vanish altogether.  There was a loud bang from downstairs, but it was miraculously silent.

Several minutes later, Sirius returned, fear etched on every feature.  Harry's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch, and he was once again reminded of the night at the Department of Mysteries, the only other time he had ever seen fear on his handsome godfather's face.

"Si-Sirius?  What's-what's going on?"  It was difficult to even form the question in his head.

"Dumbledore...Dumbledore says something went wrong.  He said when I switched places and got out of the Veil, I caused a disturbance in the universe."

"How..."

"Apparently, I switched with Phineas Nigellus or someone when I was pushed through the arch and his or her existence was swallowed up completely.  It was only supposed to be obliterated after death, but apparently their whole life and _entire_ existence has been eliminated.  Dumbledore thinks someone interrupted the switch.  Only, I can't really understand any of what he's saying, I'm just repeating it."

The entire house was silent for a moment.  Then, suddenly it began flickering as well.

It was all Harry could do not to shake with terror.  "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know.  Dumbledore's calling for help and trying to solve it.  He says to stay here.  I'm sure he'll find the answer, though."  Unless the meaning of the word sure had changed, Harry couldn't think of anyone who had ever looked it less.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, most of the fear gone or pushed away.  "The only thing I can't work out is this Phineas bloke.  Who is he?"

It was hard to tell which was more disturbing – the dissipating house or the lack of an answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I know.  Terrible of me to leave something like that and even more terrible to put it in.  But it's not my fault, I swear!  My muse possessed me.  Very odd feeling.  How is it?  Is it absolutely revolting?  Too confusing?  Click on the pretty button and leave comments.  Pretty please?  With a Padfoot plushie on top?


	7. Vicissitudo

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  **Do not read this unless you have read all of the previous books, especially the latest one.  I will not take responsibility for a damaged computer screen after you've read something you didn't want to know and end up smashing your poor, defenseless monitor.**

**Feedback:** PLEASE!

**Distribution:** Anywhere – I'll say yes, just ask first.

**Disclaimer:** Surprise – Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!  **Or else Sirius would not have been killed by Bellabitch Lestrange!**  Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her unbelievable creativity and writing ability, which I worship...although I'm still upset about Sirius...how _could_ she...

**Summary:**  Beyond the veil.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Classification:** Angst

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A powerful wizard sat in his office, unwrapping a lemon drop and throwing glittery powder in the fireplace at the same time.

"Minerva." His deep, gravelly voice filled the room, startling several snoring occupants.

Suddenly, a tall, dark figure appeared in the fireplace, spinning like a top until it finally slowed to a stop.

"Albus?  What is it?" A deep look of concern appeared on the woman's face, softening her usually stern lines.

"It seems there has been a problem."

"A problem?  What do you mean?"

"Sirius Black."

The witch appeared to be confused.  "Sirius Black?  B-but he's dead, Albus.  He fell through the Veil."

"He did.  He fell into the Arch...and directly into the Vault of the Veil.  He was saved, Minerva."

Minerva was not one to be taken by surprise.  She prided herself on her ability to keep her wits about her even in the most dire of situations, but this startling revelation blindsided her.  She didn't even notice that her hat, normally fixed firmly on her head, had tumbled to the floor.

"You mean...he's alive?"

"I wouldn't say alive so much as preserved.  You see, Phineas Nigellus, upon hearing the tragic news of Sirius' death, went straight to the Powers.  He switched, Minerva."

For a moment, she was rendered speechless.  Phineas, a Slytherin and always one to look out for his own interests, had sacrificed the very existence of his soul for Sirius, a Gryffindor, and according to a very long line of Blacks, a traitor to the "Toujours Pur" blood of his family.  House prejudices could not be applied here.  No real logic could.  So she asked the only thing her mind could process.

"Why?"

"A number of reasons, it seems.  First and foremost, Harry's destiny, of course.  Phineas believes Sirius has a part yet to play in Harry's future, and so took his case up with the Powers to save Sirius from complete obliteration.  And of course, Sirius had not yet produced an heir, which Phineas has long deplored."

The twinkle that had been so long missing from the sage's deep eyes once again began to shine, albeit faintly.

"So he gave his soul in exchange for Sirius'?"

"That is correct.  However, it seems there was a problem with the switch.  Normally, when an occasion such as this arises, the existence of the soul paid is erased.  The giver is no more.  He or she is not sent to the Limbo or the Place; nor do they stay in the Vault or re-walk the earth.  The soul in question simply no longer exists.  But in this case, it appears something went drastically wrong.  The very existence, no, _memory_ of Phineas Nigellus has been erased.  It is as if there was no Phineas in the history of the world.  Sirius cannot remember him; nor can Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, or anyone else, for that matter."

"But how is that so?  I still have memories of him.  I know full well who Phineas Nigellus is, and it seems, so you do."

Dumbledore smiled tiredly.  "Yes, I suppose you do.  You see, this particular – glitch, if you may, affects only those minds that have been directly affected by the switch.  When I called you in here, Minerva, Sirius Black was still dead to you.  And he still is now.  Your mind at this moment is preserved as it was one week ago – before the switch.  As for myself, I had luckily emptied my mind into the Pensieve just before I learned of the switch; therefore, I was still able to retrieve those memories and hastily cast several psychological and time preserving spells."

Minerva McGonagall once again marveled at the mysterious brilliance that was Dumbledore.

"Well, it's quite easy, isn't it?  If we just set back the mindsets of those that were affected, the problem will be solved."

"I'm afraid it is not so simple, Minerva," said Dumbledore gravely.  "The spells I cast only preserve the mind, aiding us to remember.  However, in reality, Phineas Nigellus has been entirely expunged from all of existence.  It is as if he never was, and that is considered a drastic alteration of the past.  Even the slightest tweak of history can change the entire course of the future, and this is no slight tweak.  Even as we speak, Grimmauld Place is slowly disappearing.  Sirius, when he came to me for help, was blinking in and out of his portrait.  The very lives of-"

"Portrait?  How can Sirius Black be in a...oh!" A look of pure shock crossed McGonagall's face.  "You mean he isn't alive?  They switched places _literally_?"

Dumbledore nodded.  "Yes, I'm afraid that's correct.  That alone should have caught my attention – when they switch places, Sirius should have been in the form he was just before his death.  Physically, the two souls should have stayed the same.  Alas, I allowed myself to overlook that fact in my preoccupation with the Order and Ministry affairs."

"But how did this happen?  What – who – can possibly interfere with the Powers?"

"That I cannot say.  It takes very powerful magic or persuasion to meddle with spiritual affairs, especially in the after life."

"Was there an unintentional mistake during the switch?"

"I have pondered upon that myself, and the only answer I could come up with was no.  In truth, it is the Powers that execute the final exchange.  No," Albus said decisively.  "This was the work of powerful and dark magic."

Minerva felt the prickle of fear on her neck and down her spine.  "If this...if we cannot reverse this, if Phineas' being isn't brought back into existence, what..." She cleared her throat and willed herself to finish the question.  "What will happen?  And...how much time do we have?"

For the first time in all of her long years with Albus Dumbledore that she could remember, the wizard did not meet her eyes.  For a long moment, the only sound in the room – the world, it seemed – was the quiet breathing of Fawkes.  When he finally spoke, his carefully measured words cut deep into the very core of her being.

"It will not be sudden; yet, it will be.  If we cannot fix this, if this problem continues, the entire existence of everything in this plane of being will be altered.  I cannot tell you what the world will be – if it will indeed exist at all.  Or if we will exist.  This is a matter more serious even than a Time-Turner in the wrong or foolish hands.  If Phineas never was, neither was Sirius.  If Sirius never was...Voldemort may still reign.  Or he may be destroyed forever.  But this issue may reach far deeper than that.  Two worlds will collide – and perhaps destroy each other, and in effect, _all_ of existence.  This may be the answer to life or the destruction of it.  The gate to Utopia – or the trigger for the Apocalypse."

Minerva's world came crashing down around her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Fi**r**st off, I'd lik**e** to apologize for the **v**ery large lack of updates lately.  **I**t's b**e**en an...interesting summer to say the least, and it did take me quite a bit of time to **w**rite this chapter.  I'm still not fully ha**p**py with it, but every time I try to change something now, it seems to make it worse.  Hopefu**l**ly it's not too confusing.  In other n**e**ws...I c**a**nnot believe it's **Se**ptember already.  Which means I start school next week.  GAHHH!  Anyway...click click on the pretty purple/periwinkle/blue button!!!  It's very dangerous to ignore your subconscious...you know you want to...


End file.
